In the Bush
by zkatan
Summary: This is simply a nice story about the fight between Ahri and Katarina from League of Legends - part New Dawn. Sonic the Hedgehog from Sega is included as a character. The form of it is satire with a seducing twist.


**In the Bush**

Copyright © to the writer zkatan

 _Disclaim: Of course this story includes some naughty material and light romantic acts, nonetheless it is intended to be funny. Feel free to comment and give feedback._

xxx xXx xxx

Last time Katarina escaped her fate when she was about to die but Graves was distracted by the walking death itself – Tresh. Katarina was not planning to return to the Noxus base. She felt embarrassed, she didn't complete her mission. Should she tell general Swain about the failure? She most certainly will be replaced by her beloved friend Talon. Talon always had an affection for Katarina. He made several attempts to show his feelings for her but somehow he felt rejected.

Ahri being tired was going into a bush to hide, Katarina saw her. Ahri was really exhausted. Kata observes this, an instant idea came to move in to attack with a Shunpo ''Blood for Noxus''. The 9 tailed fox tried to escape with a Spirit rush but it was already to late. Kata was sitting on her chest.

Although the attractive assassin decided first to end Ahri's life. Kata saw herself in the big, blue eyes of Ahri. The reflection looking back was not a surprise to her, long dark red hair, dark green eyes and as the eyes traveled down the reflection hard breasts, a small waist and curving hips ending in the sitting position of her beautiful slim legs. She was in love with herself. Beautiful yes. Only the scar above her left eye she hated.

***Sonic the hedgehog behind the bush was observing the event quite carefully. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Am I on srooms again? Coke cola was enough. ''Now the little, evil elves will call me Sonic the ''truffle boy''. A voyage to his most inner desire. He started to get philosophical.

What is my pleasure? I must stop the srooms anyway. A commodity with ideology. Is this the real thing? It is obvious a mystery to me, something more to my desire. The paradox of it is, you know when you use it, you want to find more after the effect is gone. Illusions? This are fictions that already structure our reality. If you take away from our reality the fictions that regulate it, than you lose the reality itself. This is why I am sitting here to watch. He was mesmerized.***

''I have made my choice'' There was only one problem. Ahri was looking stunning in this particular pose. She was indeed very foxy not only had she a sensual gait and a gentle sway of her many tails. Her legs were perfect, not to mention her tights and sexy rounded hips. Kata had a fetish. Now she founded her match, indeed. Ahri was not going anywhere. The fox was trapped. The red haired assassin felt attracted to the sneaky fox. And the sneaky fox replayed ''Play time is over'' ''It is too late for mercy''.

Katarina removed her top and she said ''Now we are not acting shady anymore''.

Kata grabbed Ahri and gently pressed her soft warm lips to hers. A kiss in return followed. A pressure relieve. The second kiss only lasted 4 seconds and if was sticky. Eww ow yes. But it seemed longer and Ahri founded herself getting lost in it. Now was time for the tongue battle. Tongues were sweetly grazing and frightening for oral domination.

''How tempting?'' Once more lips smashed against each other. Tongues twisting and writhing. Ahri felt the edge of her skirt lifted and Kata's hands started to feel slowly her well maintained, trimmed bush. She spread her legs a little wider so that Kata may kitty easier. Ahri felt a bit irritated that she didn't touch her on the special place. The fox was sopping wet but now with desire and fear. Her breasts hardened.

***Sonic stood in the same position wondering what is going on. Last time Poro – the local dealer of mushrooms who succeeded the little emo gnome, gave him some fake srooms. Sonic was not pleased.

''I don't know much about magic mushrooms''. I just know that I love them. I am not doing it on regular basis. It's definitely one of the best moments in my life after that I won the price of the little elves: who grew the largest GMO pumpkin? It was me.***

Ahri was shacking from the experience. With all the humping she couldn't help it. Just in few minutes she almost reached final destination. She felt so turned up. ''Don't hold back'' Kata didn't stop. She was a kitty cat for sure. Ahri bloomed like a flower. She relaxed a little. Kata didn't wait long enough.

Now the score was 2-0. The passion made it more intense. Yes.

The queen of the daggers was growing weaker in the knees.

The tailed fox ''Lets have some real fun''

Ahri's foxy tongue finally touched her. It was different. Ahri felt the freshness of her lips. ''I will blow your flower away''

''I am going to get you for the way you sneaked behind me''. Ahri was going to get her all right I guess. Ahri kissed her. Finally her tongue was stuck. Saliva poured. The fox spend long time laving her. The taste was amazing like a fresh peach combine with the saliva of both it felt like a Rose wine. The weather was a bit cold. It was time to get warm. The two moisten for a cozy feeling. It was clean and fresh, like a whisper from the clear sea of Freljord. What an adventure.

Ahri ''I enjoy teasing you'' - Kata replayed ''It is fine with me'' I love every minute of it. A sweet smell of fruity wine in the air blended into the fog.

It was clear - the task is completed. Sonic the voyeur left and moved to the next quest. Weird things are happening in the forest of the seven lakes.

xxx xXx xxx

 _The end_

 **To be continued**


End file.
